


Champagne Problems【虫铁短篇】

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Champagne Problems【虫铁短篇】

如果时间宝石在手的话，Peter现在就想回到1小时前的礼堂正门，把那个还没来得及推门而入、在众目睽睽之下大喊：“我反对！”的蠢货按到地上暴揍一顿。  
啊！实在是太蠢了！！  
他忍不住又在心里骂了自己一句——因为发件人的名字和“婚礼”二字就擅自将对方和仪式联系到一起，一边心神不宁一边强装镇定对付公司上市前乱七八糟的事务，甚至没想到要把邮件从头到尾通读一边，便在节点前冒冒失失地冲进会场，在一众宾客面前扮演了一位稀里糊涂的砸场人士——尽管骚动过后，就连作为主角的旺达和幻视也对他进行了无情的嘲笑和炮轰，并顺水推舟，邀请他作为追加的证婚人。  
“我已经通知了媒体不要写这条新闻。”Potts忍着笑凑到满脸生无可恋的青年边上，“但你最好给他们一个新段子写，否则我怕封不了他们的嘴。”  
“新段子？”  
“Well，你知道一条‘时代周刊封面人物大闹婚礼现场’的新闻能给他们带来多少奖金吗？”女士忍着笑说道，“更何况你的公司刚刚上市，一条合适的新闻不光能避免尴尬，还能推高股价。”  
“比如？”青年的苦瓜脸一如年少时。  
“学学当初你拒绝加入复联后那家伙的操作？”对方建议，“一条订婚的消息就是个不错的选择……再说你都这么冲过来了，总该有所觉悟吧？”  
“……”  
“你不会是刚才把气势都用完了吧？！”  
“……差不多。”  
“God……”Potts翻了个白眼，顺手从路过的侍者盘子里取下一杯香槟，“Friday刚才汇报说他去了天台的暖室，如果实在上不来气，就喝上一杯。”  
“……我还没到21呢……”  
“What？！”秘书小姐抬了抬眉毛，“你不是已经毕业了吗？！”  
“虽然已经毕业，但事实上还有八个月我才21。“  
“哇哦……这么说你两年就拿到了林肯实验室的认证，还自己开了个公司？”对方一脸诧异，但很快便露出了了然的微笑，“这么拼？你是怕他被别人抢走吗？“  
“差、差不多……”都成了“抢婚”戏码的主角，承认一下自己的爱慕反倒显得没那么尴尬了。  
“总之，Parker先生，”女士的笑容堪称甜美，“在我看来，既然都闹出了这么大动静，恐怕确实没有比今晚更好的时机了。”  
大厅里隐约响起舞曲时，Peter站在那条通往天台暖房的旋梯下面拼命回想当时宾客中那双熟悉的棕色眼睛的表情。  
是吃惊？意外？厌恶？还是……  
高脚杯里的香槟踩着钢琴的音符冒着泡，透过脚下的玻璃房顶，他看到几位衣冠楚楚的女士先生似乎正在寻找这场年末婚礼的某位贵客，大约是想让他跳开场，不过缺乏协调性向来是这位客人的缺点，所以即使在如此重要的派对上玩失踪，大体也不过是“史塔克先生可能有什么事儿要忙”的程度，不会招来太多非议。至于忙什么，放到过去，大多数人都会心一笑，摆出一副“新来的，你不懂”的表情——史塔克先生的身边从来不缺少摇曳生姿的男士女士，也少不了那些裙边裤脚的风流韵事，更何况还是那位“不会被任何人拒绝”的花花公子。  
不过，恐怕他们并不知道，这个名叫Peter Parker的甚至还没有满饮酒年龄的青年已经在认识对方不足6年的时间里结结实实拒绝了他2次——头一回，严格来说，只是拒绝了工作上的offer而已，第二次则是在所有人都以为他们的交往只差一个点头的时候，他在一次颇有纪念意义的舞会上放了对方鸽子，之后更是仅用一个邮件的告知便抽身离开了纽约。  
Well，临阵脱逃的举动确实来自一个十万火急的任务，突然离开纽约也是因为林肯实验室的紧急项目，但他并无法解释自己手机草稿箱内那条躺了足足两年的短息，更来不及解释直到落荒而逃的最后一刻自己依旧挣扎的内心：即使对方完全不在意那些八卦小报上的描述，他也依然不希望并肩出现时会被人质疑“为什么是他？”，“凭什么是他？”，“他们差这么多，会不会有什么隐情？”  
他希望的是成为令他骄傲的勋章，而不是一个挂在所有人嘴边的问号，甚至在有些不安好心的媒体嘴里成为他的污点。但两年前的Peter不过是一个刚拿到大学录取通知的毛头小子，即便以”蜘蛛侠“的身份出场早已足够收获没膝的赞誉，即便手中的是一份来自名校最顶尖的实验室的邀请函、但作为Peter Parker而言，他还没有任何可以拿得出手的成绩。  
这样一个无足轻重的角色，凭什么给一个转身就能收获无数追求者的男人发这么一条短信？——“请您等我，最多两年，我发誓。”——而一旦在这一关了壳，之后的联络就变得艰难起来，这么想来，那次舞会的临阵脱逃之后，Peter已经两年没有给对方任何联络。  
而恰好就是在这个时候，他的手机里收到了发件人为Mr.Stark的信息，标题是“婚礼邀请函”，于是他一时头脑发热，闹出了目前为止这辈子最大的笑话。  
拾级而上时雪花落在青年的发梢和酒杯里，脚下玻璃屋顶透出的灯光在冰晶上反射出漂亮的光晕，他看到暖房里那个身影正好也在门口那丛玫瑰的包围下等着自己。  
“啊，谢谢，”听到动静后，男人转头看了他一眼，十分顺手地拿过了他手里的香槟，”我正想着怎么让他们送一杯上来。“  
“您是故意避开开场舞的吗？“  
“差不多，再说今天的主角不该是我。“  
“……刚才我听Happy说您已经两年没跳舞了……”  
“Well，玫瑰种下后一般两年才开花，”男人平静的语气并没有暴露他其实也指望着这杯香槟缓解紧张的真相，“如果只是独此一朵的话，我不介意等，”一饮而尽后他看了看边上逐渐反应过来、脸涨得通红的青年，“但在答应之前我得好好听一下某些人准备的解释——为什么他总是放喜欢的人鸽子？”  
“我不是……我是说，虽然事实上是这样，但我其实没有想那么做……“越是急于解释就越是磕磕绊绊前言不搭后语，发布会上口若悬河的能力彻底归零，他感觉自己又变回了那个毛毛躁躁、被那双眼睛瞟一下就没了方向的高中生。在对方扩大的笑容里，他只好耸耸肩，像过去那样带着点被看透的无奈说道：“话说，要不是您抢了我用来壮胆的香槟，我会说得比现在好100倍。”  
“可是我记得你还有8个月才满21？”对方笑着反驳,“虽然《时代》企图把你拍得成熟一点，但你显然也没有辨认出他们在提问环节给你挖的坑。”——什么时候自己才能变得向他一样呢？Peter在心里默默地想道，即使2年时间没有收到什么像样的联系，对方却能在见面后用短短两句表达出7百多天里丝毫未减的关注，顺便还有充分的余力给他一个善意的台阶，“所以，我是不是得等到你能喝香槟的时候？”  
“……如果我说是呢？“  
某种意义上来说，Peter Parker在于高手的较量中也多少积累了一点经验，知道这时候如果真的顺着台阶下能造成对方一瞬间的愣神，而优秀的战士只需要这短短几毫秒的空白就能夺回主动权。他在战斗中经常依靠身体的直觉行动，这一次，他同样把关键得分点交给了下意识的本能。  
指尖划过的腰线流畅得如同高脚杯的线条，馥郁的醇香侵占了青年的味蕾，满溢的回味中除了酒精之外还有额外的甜度。他依稀记得那是Sec一类淡甜的品种，但丰富的回甘却随着舌尖的深入而变得浓烈起来。当然，他百分之百确定，之后向他逐渐敞开的其他领域，恐怕比任何美酒都要令人沉醉。  
当他们回到会场的时候Potts提醒Peter他的头发里沾了一片叶子，对方带着某种心知肚明的眼神，上下打量着他微红的脸颊、略有那么些褶皱的服装，还有Tony那个因为领结被扯断而显得有些空落落的领口。  
“你怎么回事，Peter？“女士微笑着明知故问，”怎么脸这么红？ “   
“都是那杯香槟的问题。”青年清了清嗓子，带着几分不怎么成熟的逃避和眼底难以掩饰的雀跃，故作镇定地回复道。

===  
灵感来自TS9 ：Champagne Problems


End file.
